itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of crimes committed by the gang
This is a full list of all crimes committed by The Gang; either on screen, mentioned, or implied. Not all terms may be 100 percent accurate, but the details are specified. Any arrests, fines, court appearances or other legal ramifications received for individual crimes are also specified. Any use of "?X" means an unknown amount of times the crime was committed. Prior to Season 1 Charlie, Dennis-?X Underage drinking (Charlie mentions to Dennis how they used to pack a bar in high school when finding out it didn't card) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Mac, Charlie, Dennis- ?X Underage drinking/drinking in public (Mac mentions to Charlie and Dennis how they would get 40's from a homeless guy and sit in a park) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Mac, Charlie or Dennis-DUI/driving without license (Charlie mentions how one of them drove a car drunk leading to them driving into a tree in high school) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Mac-?X Marijuana distribution (Dennis mentions how Mac used to sell weed in high school) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, (at all times) Frank- Driving with expired license (since 1984, continuing throughout series) Frank-Grand theft auto/destruction of property (stole motorcycle with old girlfriend, ran it into a river) Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom Dennis-?X Sexual misconduct (Mac mentions how Dennis used to tea-bag Rickety Cricket when he passed out at parties in high school) The Gang Exploits A Miracle Charlie- ?X Underage drinking (Mac and Dennis mention Charlie getting wasted during high school and wearing green man) The Gang Gets Invincible Mac, Charlie-?X Animal abuse (Dennis mentions Charlie and Mac's "news story" video showing them throwing rocks at cats, Charlie said they were doing it for years) Frank Sets Sweet Dee On Fire Dee-2X Conspiracy to commit murder (mentioned how she had plans on eliminating Dennis and Frank to get inheritance money) The Gang Solves The Gas Crisis Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-4X Inflicting bodily harm (poisoned opponents during Flipadelphia 10 years ago and were banned) The Gang Reignites The Rivalry Dennis-?X Sexual assault/sodomy (mentioned he used to stick bananas into guys' asses in college) The Gang Reignites The Rivalry Dennis-?X Rape (mentions he used to stick his penis into peoples mouths while they were sleeping) The Gang Reignites The Rivalry Frank-Embezzlement (somehow stole millions of dollars from former partner) A Very Sunny Christmas Charlie,Mac-Animal abuse (Charlie mentions they used to shave neighborhood dogs and smack them with toys) A Very Sunny Christmas Charlie,Mac,Dennis-Assault (pushed Schmitty out of a moving car) The Gang Gets A New Member Frank-Assault with deadly weapon/attempted murder (shot Reggie in chest in jazz club in the 70's) Frank's Brother Frank-?X Drug trafficking (quality control for Colombian cocaine cartel in 70's for several years) Frank's Brother Frank-Looting (stole ski equipment and probably more things during L.A riots) The Storm of the Century Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-Underage drinking/drinking in public/littering (old tradition of drinking before high school events and smashing bottles on ground) The High School Reunion Dee-Assault with deadly weapon/attempted murder (INSTITUTIONALIZED)(set her college roommate on fire through unknown means) Gun Fever Too: Still Hot Frank-Manslaughter? (unknown role in 1969 Chappaquiddick incident) The Gang Goes To Hell: Part Two Mac-?X Theft of service (laminated bracelet to get into water park, used unknown amount of times since he was 14 years old) The Gang Goes to a Water Park Dennis-3X Animal abuse (snapped necks of 3 crows for no reason) Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer Frank-?X Mass manslaughter/human rights violations (claimed to be responsible for "thousands of deaths" while running sweat shop in Vietnam) Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer Frank-?X Animal abuse (threw cats into soup while running sweat shop) Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer Frank-?X Human rights violations (fed people the severed limbs of other people working in his sweat shop) Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer Frank- PCS: Cocaine (did "giant mountains of cocaine" with Gino) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Insurance fraud, manslaughter? (set fire to sweatshop, possibly killed friend Bao Nguyen) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Charlie?- False imprisonment, kidnapping, torture (someone, most likely Charlie, admitted to having someone chained up in the basement of Paddy's Pub for a year) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Season 1 Frank (off-screen)- Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Mac-?X Conspiracy to commit murder (lying, but showed girl list of doctors he planned to kill while at abortion rally) Charlie Wants An Abortion Charlie-Criminal negligence/child endangerment (in charge of child in bar unwittingly allowed to get drunk) Charlie Wants An Abortion Mac, Dee, Dennis-?X Supplying alcohol to minors/ criminal negligence (unknowingly allowed the bar to get full of high school students) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Dee-Drinking in public/supplying alcohol to minor (drinking beer in park with high school student) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Charlie, Mac, Dennis-?X Supplying alcohol to minors (allowing high school students into bar) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Charlie, Mac-?X Supplying alcohol to minors (bought a keg for high school house party) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Dee-?X Serving alcohol to minors (allowed a "pre-prom party" in the bar for high school kids) Underage Drinking: A National Concern Dennis, Mac-Solicitation of prostitution(gave the waitress 250 dollars to sleep with Charlie,which never happened) Charlie Has Cancer Dee-Battery (punched Mac in the face) Charlie Has Cancer Dennis-Felon in possession of firearm (multiple times through episode) Gun Fever Charlie, Mac, Dennis-Discharging firearm in city limits (firing pistol in basement of bar) Gun Fever Charlie-Menacing (had pistol in plain sight in pants while arguing with landlord about rent money) Gun Fever Dennis, Mac-Brandishing firearm (walking through halls of Charlie's apartment with pistol in hands) Gun Fever Charlie-Attempted robbery/ attempted insurance fraud (tried to steal from bar's register at night to blame burglar before getting shot in the head by Dennis) Gun Fever Dennis-Possession of firearm in hospital (visiting Charlie) Gun Fever Mac, Charlie-Attempted selling of stolen property (tried to sell Dennis and Dee's grandfather's Nazi uniform to a museum) The Gang Finds a Dead Guy Charlie, Mac-Arson (set box of Dennis and Dee's grandfather's Nazi memorabilia on fire in alley behind bar) The Gang Finds a Dead Guy Season 2 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dennis-DUI/vehicular assault (drove drunk and backed over Charlie) Charlie Gets Crippled Dennis, Dee (separately, but at same time)-Breaking and entering/robbery (broke into parents' house to take what they wanted before Frank gave it all away) Charlie Gets Crippled Dennis, Mac-Disorderly conduct/participating in a fray (racing in mall in wheelchairs, then started fighting) Charlie Gets Crippled Charlie, Frank-Participating in a fray (fighting inside, and then again outside, a strip club) Charlie Gets Crippled Dennis-DUI/4X Vehicular assault/criminal negligence (drove drunk to strip club, fell asleep behind wheel, ran into Dee, Frank, and other bystander, injured Mac in passenger seat) Charlie Gets Crippled Charlie, Dennis, Mac-Disorderly conduct (threw toilet paper all over a rival business) The Gang Goes Jihad Frank-Domestic abuse (unknown. Frank's ex wife mentions in passing that frank used to beat her while talking to Israeli business owner in house) The Gang Goes Jihad Frank, Dee-Breaking and entering/dognapping (stole dog from Dee's mom's house) The Gang Goes Jihad Charlie-Arson/drunk in public (ARRESTED) (throws flaming bag of dog poop into Israeli business which destroys the whole building because of a gas leak) The Gang Goes Jihad Mac, Dennis, Dee-Accessory to arson(ARRESTED) (being with charlie while he inadvertently destroyed business) The Gang Goes Jihad Mac, Dennis, Charlie-Menacing, terrorist threat, conspiracy to commit murder (filmed threatening terrorist video, Charlie accidentally leaves at scene of previous arson) The Gang Goes Jihad Frank-Blackmail (made The Gang choose between allowing him in, or going to jail for arson) The Gang Goes Jihad Dennis, Dee-Drinking in public (sitting on stoop drinking beer) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Frank-Fraud (hid money in Charlie's name to avoid having court know how much money he had) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Charlie-Accomplice to fraud (agreed to help Frank avoid court investigation) Dennis and Dee Go on Welfare Dennis, Dee-Attempted welfare fraud (went to welfare office falsely claiming to need welfare payments) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Dennis, Dee-2X PCS: crack (bought crack from dealer) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Charlie, Mac-Credit card fraud (spent Frank's money after agreeing not to) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Frank-Assault (broke leg of worker in full contact football game) Dennis And Dee go on Welfare Dennis-Conspiracy to commit murder (planned to kill Charlie) Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom Dennis-Assault/participating in a fray (slapped Mac in the face after catching him coming from mother's house) Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom Dennis, Mac-2X Illegal gambling (viewing underground boxing match) Hundred Dollar Baby Charlie, Dee- Battery (ARRESTED)(beat up bystander outside bar while high on steroids) Hundred Dollar Baby Mac-Participating in illegal boxing match (after Charlie gets arrested) Hundred Dollar Baby Frank-Battery/manslaughter (punches other boxer before fight starts which leads to daughter's broken neck) Hundred Dollar Baby Charlie, Dennis, Dee, Mac-Theft of service (ran out on bill after having lunch at restaurant) The Gang Gives Back Frank-Illegal gambling (ran high stakes poker game with Vietnamese friends) The Gang Gives Back Charlie-Public drinking (went into AA meeting drinking a beer) The Gang Gives Back Mac-Assault (elbows Dee in face during basketball game while doing community service) The Gang Gives Back Frank, Mac, Dennis, Dee-Illegal gambling (betting on kid's basketball game as coaches for community service) The Gang Gives Back Dennis, Mac-Child endangerment/criminal negligence (encouraging violence with kid's during practice for game) The Gang Gives Back Charlie-Public drunkenness (showed up to kid's basketball game to coach while drunk) The Gang Gives Back Mac-Attempted solicitation of bribe/attempted fraud/racketeering (PICKED UP BY CROOKED COPS)(attempted to get union to back Dennis for comptroller position) The Gang Runs for Office Mac-Attempted kidnapping/harassment (tried to take baby out of stroller for Dennis to kiss at mall for publicity in comptroller election, chased mother after she ran away from him) The Gang Runs for Office Frank, Dee-Attempted solicitation of bribe/racketeering/attempted fraud (went to comptroller's office to attempt to have current comptroller bribe Dee out of running against him) The Gang Runs for Office Mac, Frank- Slander (accused Dennis of statutory rape while running in comptroller election) The Gang Runs for Office Charlie-Conspiracy to commit murder (mistakenly thought Mac was talking about killing Dennis, and Charlie liked the idea) The Gang Runs for Office Charlie-Assault (smacked street actor's hand after seeing him smoke cigarette) Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass Frank-Illegal gambling/racketeering (ran high stakes poker game with Vietnamese friends in bar with no gambling restrictions) Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass Frank-Aggravated manslaughter (ran Russian Roulette game) Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass Frank-Negligent discharge of firearm/conspiracy to commit murder (shooting his pistol negligently in apartment after stroke, planning on shooting Bruce Mathis in the face) Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad Charlie, Mac-Conspiracy to mule heroin into prison (planned to transport heroin into prison to Mac's dad) Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad Mac, Charlie, Frank-Conspiracy to commit assault with a deadly weapon (planned to beat Bruce Mathis with baseball bat, Frank as getaway driver) Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad Season 3 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Mac-Littering *until Dennis threw it away (threw a cup on ground) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Mac, Dee-illegal adoption (kept baby found in dumpster without reporting to authorities) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Frank-Assault/theft (hit man with metal detector at city dump, stole old phone from him) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Dennis-possession of marijuana with intent to distribute (went to environmentalist HQ with large amount of marijuana) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Charlie,Frank-?X Dumpster diving (went through garbage in alley) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Dee, Mac-child endangerment (attempted to put baby into tanning booth) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Charlie-kidnapping/breaking and entering (broke into Dee's apartment and took dumpster baby) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Frank, Dee-child endangerment (Mac and Dee for painting baby; Frank, Dennis and Charlie for holding sword above baby's head) The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Dee, Frank- Drinking in public (drank several beers in park) The Gang Gets Invincible Charlie, Mac, Dennis, Frank- Drinking in public (drank beers in parking lot during Eagles' tryout) The Gang Gets Invincible Mac, Dennis-public urination/littering (urinated outside Philadelphia eagles' field during tryouts, broke glass bottles) The Gang Gets Invincible Frank-PCS:acid (had and took acid at Eagles' field before tryouts) The Gang Gets Invincible Dennis-Smoking on bus (smoked cigarette on bus to Eagles' tryouts) The Gang Gets Invincible Charlie-Drinking in public (drank beers outside Eagles' tryouts) The Gang Gets Invincible Frank-infliction of bodily harm (put acid into Charlie's beer without his knowledge) The Gang Gets Invincible Frank-Public indecency (took a dump in trashcan outside Eagles' tryouts) The Gang Gets Invincible Frank-brandishing firearm/negligent discharge of firearm/assault with deadly weapon (pulled out pistol while high on acid outside McPoyles' camper, accidentally shot Doyle McPoyle) The Gang Gets Invincible Frank, Dee-attempted fraud (tried to scam Bruce Mathis out of money left to him in Dee's mother's inheritance) Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead Dennis, Mac-kidnapping/assault with deadly weapon/menacing/attempted murder(holding frat kids in "party mansion" and forcing them to stay, tying them up and throwing knives into wall next to him,throwing another off roof) Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead Charlie-shoplifting (stole hoodie, t-shirt, sweater,belt and 4 hats in store) The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty McGoo Frank, Mac-racketeering (ran sweat shop) The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty McGoo Dennis-breaking and entering (broke into Ingrid Nelson's office in her business) The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty McGoo Charlie, Dennis-attempted breaking and entering/disorderly conduct/corporate espionage (tried breaking into locked, private room in rival bar attempting to find recipe to beer) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Charlie-supplying alcohol to minor/harboring runaway minor (gave Sun Li a beer in his apartment) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Dee-corporate espionage (attempted to steal recipe of rival bar's beer) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Dee-solicitation of sex (tried to sleep with owner of rival's bar for recipe of beer) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Charlie-inappropriate relationship with minor (brought Sun Li to stay at his apartment, got engaged) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Charlie-supplying alcohol to minor/child labor violation (gave Sun Li champagne at bar, hired as bartender) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Frank-disorderly conduct/brandishing firearm/menacing (tried kicking in private door at rival bar, held pistol in hand) The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation Dee-multiple counts of embezzlement ("double dropped" the tab at new bar job and collected the difference) The Gang Sells Out Dennis-theft of service (took several shots while working as bartender of cafe without paying) The Gang Sells Out Frank-arson/attempted murder (burned bar with Dee inside) Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire Mac, Dennis, Charlie-accessory to arson (with Frank when he burned bar) Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire Frank-arson/attempted murder (sets well on fire with Dee at the bottom) Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire Mac-accessory to arson (with frank when he burned the well) Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire Frank-causing disturbance (pounded loudly on drums in music store, owner demanded he leave but didn't) Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire Dennis-conspiracy to commit murder (while acting like serial killers to track down real serial killer, Dennis planned to kill The Waitress) Mac Is a Serial Killer Dennis, Dee-Harassment (dressed as serial killers and chased after The Waitress) Mac Is a Serial Killer Frank-Theft (stole a lot of Charlie's possessions after moving out) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Mac-grand theft auto (drove car Mac's dad stole from Dennis) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Charlie-theft/vandalism (siphoning box wine in grocery store, emptied out jars of tomato sauce) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Dennis, Dee-blackmail (told ex-sexual predator if he didn't move, they would have child claim to have been molested) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Mac-grand theft auto (drove Dennis' stolen car after Luther stole it) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Charlie-accomplice to grand theft auto (rode in Dennis' stolen car after Luther stole it) Dennis Looks Like a Registered Sex Offender Dee,Charlie-theft/PCS:Cocaine (stole speakers that "fell off a truck", later found to be full of cocaine) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1) Dee/Charlie-cocaine distribution (sold cocaine to "Bingo") The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1) Dee-PCS: Oxycontin with intent to distribute(bought huge bag of Oxycontin from "Bingo" in order to sell) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1) Dennis,Frank,Mac,Frank,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute: Oxycontin (tried to sell Oxycontin at country club) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 1) Dee,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute:cocaine (weighing bag of cocaine in bar) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dee,Charlie-PCS with intent to distribute:cocaine (outside office building trying to sell cocaine) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dee,Charlie-causing bodily harm (put Dee's finger of cocaine into Rickety Cricket's gums) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Frank-pimping (put ad of Dennis into paper for prostitution) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dennis-prostitution (went to old lady's apartment for sex) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dennis-prostitution (went to Philadelphia mafia's boss' house to have sex with wife) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Charlie-breaking and entering, trespassing, horse-napping (most likely) (Charlie acquires horse through unknown means, most likely stolen) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Charlie-animal neglect (released horse into city) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Frank-brandishing firearm (walks into Paddy's Pub with his pistol in hand) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dee,Charlie-illegal possession of firearm (bought pistol from "Bingo" at separate times) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dennis-selling stolen property (sold Frank's $25,000 chalice to give to the Philadelphia mafia) The Gang Gets Whacked (Part 2) Dennis,Charlie,Frank-impersonating police officer (bought/drove around in old police car with police markings still on) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Frank-reckless driving/impersonating police officer (ran red light with sirens on in old police car) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Mac-vigilantism (became vigilante with Dee) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Dee-assault with deadly weapon/battery/vigilantism (used small bat to beat up bum masturbating in alley) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Dennis,Frank-impersonating police officer (used police uniforms with badges in addition to marked police car, got free hot dogs from vendor) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Frank, Dennis-mugging/impersonating police officer/soliciting bribe/extortion (used uniforms to get money and watch from jaywalker) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Dennis-mugging/impersonating police officer/extortion (approached man outside store while in fake uniform and took his money from his wallet) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Frank-impersonating police officer (tried to get free hot dogs from vendor) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Charlie-disorderly conduct (screaming and yelling, causing a scene in police station) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Frank-impersonating police officer (comes into bar wearing uniform holding hot dog he got from vendor for free) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Dennis-illegal parking (frank mentions Dennis parked in a red zone) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Charlie-arson (tossed Molotov into Frank's police car) Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City Mac,Frank-?X of causing bodily harm (gave unknown amount of brownies full of sedatives to unknown amount of dancers during dance-off) The Gang Dances Their Asses Off Dee-multiple counts of causing bodily harm (gave Charlie and all other dancers a brownie full of sedatives during dance-off) The Gang Dances Their Asses Off Season 4 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dennis,Mac-conspiracy to commit murder (Mac thought of a list of people to hunt, Dennis recruited Rickety Cricket for the hunt,though Dennis only planned to tea-bag him) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Charlie,Dee-trespassing/attempted cannibalism/willful bribery (payed a guard to get into the morgue to try human meat but decided not to) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Frank-possession of illegal knife (held a large combat knife of illegal size to carry) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Dennis-2X sexual misconduct (tea bagged Mac twice in the night) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Charlie,Dee-conspiracy to commit murder/conspiracy to commit cannibalism (brought homeless man to apartment with plans of eating him) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Charlie,Dee-attempted murder (chased Frank with knife to cut and eat him) Mac and Dennis: Manhunters Charlie,Dennis,Mac-disorderly conduct (took off their shirts and harassed bank worker) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Frank-kidnapping/torture/overly tinted car/false imprisonment(overly tinted car, said he waterboarded someone for information on Bruce Mathis' apartment) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Dee-2 counts of hit and run (rear ends car, backs into another and drives off) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie-menacing/disorderly conduct/terrorist threat (pulled out Zippo lighter and said he would "blow this place to kingdom come" at gas station, standing in front of barrel of gas) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Frank,Dee-breaking and entering/attempted framing (broke into apartment trying to plant bomb making materials) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie,Dennis,Mac-racketeering/illegal sale of gasoline/loitering (tried selling gasoline outside gas station with barrels of gas) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Mac-grand theft auto/hit and run (stole Frank's van and ran into car 3 times) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie,Mac,Dennis (menacing/ attempted illegal sale of gasoline/racketeering/extortion) (went to house and threatened owner into buying gasoline) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Frank-false imprisonment/torture (waterboarded Dee) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie-4 counts criminal endangerment/criminal negligence/arson/destruction of property (cut the breaks of frank's van which led to destruction of car) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie,Frank,Dee,Dennis,Mac-fleeing scene of accident (after Charlie cuts the breaks, the gang jumps out of the van leading to it crashing into car and everyone fleeing) The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis Charlie,Mac-filing false police report/perjury (told police Luther threatened to rape and eat them, lied under oath) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Charlie, Mac-grand theft auto/hit and run(stole Dee's car, ran it into wall) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Charlie-theft (stole Dee's purse and credit card) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Charlie-PCS:poppers/possession of illegal explosive/illegal possession of firearm/ arson (bought poppers, hand grenade from pawn store, threw grenade into Dee's car) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Mac-brandeshing firearm/ discharging firearm in city limits/(shot Dee's car several times) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Charlie,Mac-filing false police report (faked their deaths) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Frank-negligent discharge of firearm (fired pistol in bar for "one gun salute" at "funeral" for Mac and Charlie) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Charlie,Mac-?X theft (used Dee's credit card unknown amount of times) Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1) Dee-attempted theft (tried running out of shoe store with 700 dollar shoes, but fell and hit her head into a car) Who Pooped the Bed? Charlie-menacing/vandalism (threatened reviewer with hammer, smashed things in his office) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Dennis,Dee-disorderly conduct (intimidated reviewer, Dennis spit in his coffee) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Charlie-kidnapping/grand theft auto/DUI/false imprisonment (got drunk and put reviewer into trunk of his car, forced him to write new review) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-false imprisonment (holding reviewer and his neighbor in bar) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Dennis,Dee-breaking and entering/kidnapping (broke into wrong house, kidnapped neighbor of reviewer) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Charlie,Mac-sexual assault (unzipped reviewer's pants to help him urinate in the bathroom despite his protests) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Mac-vandalism (broke mirror on reviewer's car) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Mac-breaking and entering/catnapping (broke into reviewer's house, stole cat) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Charlie-assault with deadly weapon (smashed reviewer in head with bottle) Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia Charlie-theft (stole change out of wishing fountain) Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life Frank-assault with deadly weapon (hit Dennis with nail gun,punctured in hands and feet by nails) Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life Dennis-breaking and entering/trespassing (after being knocked out by Frank, had vivid hallucination) Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life Mac-petty theft (stole laser pointer in Philadelphia Soul office) Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life Frank-PCS:marijuana/smoking marijuana in public (smoked huge bong in bar) Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack Mac-trespassing (hung out in business office pretending to be new guy) Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack Charlie-multiple counts destruction of private property/mail obstruction/arson (admitted to burning large amounts of mail in office's mail room) Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-breaking and entering/home invasion/assault/kidnapping/false imprisonment/burglary(PICKED UP) (broke into Juarez family's house, attacked family members, kidnapped them and tied them up, ended up having people come over to steal things from the house, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Charlie,Mac(PICKED UP)-vandalism (broke several things in Juarez house, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Mac-menacing(PICKED UP) (swinging baseball bat in front of kidnapped Juarez family, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Frank-menacing(PICKED UP) (held knife in front of Juarez family, then pulled pistol after being stabbed,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Charlie,Mac,Dennis-credit fraud(PICKED UP) (forced Mr. Juarez to get credit card in order to purchase tools to fix his house worth $3,212.11,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Charlie,Frank,Dennis-accessory to burglary(PICKED UP) (invited several people over to Juarez house to steal items,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Charlie,Dennis-arson (PICKED UP)(burned Juarez home to the ground,judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement, judge granted Juarez family Dee's mansion in settlement) The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition Season 5 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Frank,Dennis,Mac,Charlie- Menacing (saying violent things while talking to people living in house Frank bought) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Dennis,Mac,Charlie- Vandalism (destroyed door of house Frank bought before the family had to vacate) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Dennis,Mac,Frank- Intimidation/racketeering/extortion (muscled family into buying house Frank bought) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Charlie- Conspiracy to commit murder (planned on dueling the lawyer, but chickened out when he accepted) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Frank- Criminal negligence (HAD TO GIVE HOUSE TO FAMILY IN LAWSUIT) (told kids to work on pipe which led to them cutting their hands) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Frank- Vandalism (kicked in gate to Dee's potential surrogate family's backyard) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Frank,Dee,Charlie,Dennis,Mac- Trespassing (swam in surrogate family's pool after being asked to leave) The Gang Exploits the Mortgage Crisis Mac- Assault with deadly weapon (threw beer bottle at bicyclist's head) The Gang Hits the Road Dennis- Hit and run (ran over bicyclist's bike after he fell off, drove away when he got up) The Gang Hits the Road Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac- Grand theft auto (stole Dee's new car) The Gang Hits the Road Mac,Charlie- Attempted grand theft auto (tried hot wiring Dee's car at Italian market) The Gang Hits the Road Dee- Illegal disposal of bodily waste (poured jar of urine out car window while still in moving car) The Gang Hits the Road Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Frank,Mac- Riding in trailer (rode a few times each in the back of the U-Haul trailer) The Gang Hits the Road Frank- Destruction of property (brought down light and part of ceiling trying to hang himself in home of person he tried selling knives to) The Great Recession Frank- Drunk in public (got drunk and climbed a tree) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Frank- PCS:marijuana (mentioned he got high and called Donna) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Frank- PCS:marijuana/smoking marijuana in public (smoked joint at funeral) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Dee-drinking in public (drinking wine in office of intervention-er) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Frank-drinking in public/littering (drinking beer while walking in neighborhood, throwing cans on ground) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Mac-breaking and entering/vandalism/theft (broke into Donna's house and cooked breakfast horribly) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Frank-PCS:marijuana (pulled out joint in bar) The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention Dee-obstructing traffic (parked car in middle of road to talk to The Waitress) The Waitress is Getting Married Charlie-sexual assault (groped his date in restaurant) The Waitress is Getting Married Charlie-inflicting bodily harm/criminal mischief (gave Waitress's ex fiance box of hornets) The Waitress is Getting Married Dennis-parking violation (appeared in court)(gained 1,300 dollars worth of parking tickets) The World Series Defense Charlie-attempted murder/extortion/ (threw Dennis in front of car to try to extort tickets from owner) The World Series Defense Charlie-assault (started attacking the Philly's mascot) The World Series Defense Frank,Dee,Charlie,Mac,Dennis-drinking in public (had jugs of grain alcohol with them during philly's game) The World Series Defense Dennis-assault (punched Mac in nose for cheating in push up contest) The World Series Defense Frank-criminal negligence (threw garbage can that he didn't know had a sharp edge, at cricket, which sliced his neck during wrestling match) The Gang Wrestles for the Troops Mac-destruction of binding contract (swallowed Dee's contract of working at the bar) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Charlie,Dee-false imprisonment/assault (probably)/trespassing (locked receptionist in closet,waited in the lawyer's office without anyone's knowledge) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Charlie,Dee-breaking and entering/stalking/trespassing/illegal camping/attempted blackmail (broke into the lawyer's car and watched him all night and stayed in his car, tried to blackmail him to get him to help them) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Charlie,Dee,Mac,Dennis-hiring prostitute(separately hired hookers for the lawyer) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Frank-assault with deadly weapon/menacing (pulled out pistol in lawyer's office, pointed it at him and accidentally fired shot of tequila with large amount of gunpowder) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Charlie,Dee-false imprisonment/assault/trespassing (duct taped receptionist in lawyer's office to bathroom sink) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Mac-attempted destruction of contract (swallowed contract from the lawyer) Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Dennis-prescription forgery (had fake prescription for his grandmother in order to talk to the pharmacist) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Dennis-menacing/harassment (called the pharmacist and threatened her life) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Dennis-attempted prescription forgery (tried to use a fake prescription with the pharmacist) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Charlie-breaking and entering/violating restraining order/vandalism (broke into waitresses house, messed with her plumbing) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Charlie-violating restraining order (went to the fair to attend the pitching tent ran by The Waitress) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Charlie-solicitation of violence (paid carnie to stab The Waitress, who stabbed Dee instead) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Dennis-elder abuse (brought elderly woman to fair, abandoned her) The D.E.N.N.I.S. System Frank,Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-disorderly conduct (went into old rival's bar and started screaming and messing with customers' food) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Dennis-public urination (urinated in old rival's bar) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Dennis,Frank-breaking and entering/destruction of property (broke into rival bar owner's house, tied knots in his shirts, stapled shoes to the ground, flooded bathroom, made mess, cut up shower curtains) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Frank-PCS:pills (had bottle of ADHD pills) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Frank-invasion of privacy/tax fraud (did rival bar owner's taxes in order to get him audited) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Dennis-arson (burned message into rival bar owner's grass) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Frank-accessory to arson (with Dennis when he burned message into yard) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-4 counts inflicting bodily harm (poisoned frat boys and Dee's beers during flip cup contest) The Gang Reignites the Rivalry Dennis-vandalism (cut out the stuffing of a couch in Frank's old office to hid him in it) A Very Sunny Christmas Frank-indecent exposure (naked in couch at office and left building) A Very Sunny Christmas Mac-assault (shoved clerk in toy store) A Very Sunny Christmas Charlie-disorderly conduct/battery/inciting a riot (yelled obscenely at mall Santa, bit him and caused massive bleeding) A Very Sunny Christmas Mac-assault (elbowed woman in face during mall panic) A Very Sunny Christmas Dennis,Dee-destruction of property (dug a large hole in cemetery next to mother's grave) A Very Sunny Christmas Dennis,Dee-elder abuse (left Frank's old partner in the cemetery without giving him a ride home) A Very Sunny Christmas Dennis-illegal parking (parked in front of fire hydrant) A Very Sunny Christmas Season 6 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dee-accessory to kidnapping (drove the car after Bill Ponderosa kidnapped his kids) Dennis Gets Divorced Charlie,Dennis,Mac,Frank-tax evasion (merchandising without paying taxes) The Gang Buys a Boat Dee-littering (threw things off newly bought boat into water) The Gang Buys a Boat Mac,Charlie-drinking in public (standing in street playing hockey while drinking beers) Mac's Big Break Charlie,Mac-criminal negligence/trespassing (got onto ice skating rink and started shooting hockey pucks) Mac's Big Break Charlie,Mac-trespassing/breaking and entering (skated on ice rink after hours) Mac's Big Break Frank-criminal mischief (told Rickety Cricket to pour dirty dish water onto The Waitress's head) Mac's Big Break Mac,Charlie-drinking in public/littering (drank beers outside private pool,threw empty cans on ground) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Dee-assault (blew a snot rocket onto private pool attendant) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Frank-attempted vandalism (tried to break a fire hydrant on hot day) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Charlie,Mac-trespassing (jumped into abandoned pool and got stuck) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Dennis,Dee,Frank-trespassing (ran into private pool property) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Frank-vandalism (broke fire hydrant during heat wave) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Dennis,Frank-false imprisonment/inflicting bodily harm (tied Dee up on the bed after giving her cold medicine) Mac And Charlie: White Trash Charlie-assault (had Mac help him in fight, ran into random person) Who Got Dee Pregnant? Mac-battery (punched woman in the face) Who Got Dee Pregnant? Dee-15X kidnapping (brought class of kids to bar to watch movie) Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth Charlie-kidnapping (brought student to bar for movie) Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth Dee-littering/destruction of mail (threw mail into the sewer) Dee Gives Birth Dennis,Dee-elder abuse (moved old man out of hospital room he was sharing with Dee, planned on putting him in closet or trash when they thought he was dead) Dee Gives Birth Season 7 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Frank,Dee,Dennis,Charlie,Mac-altering scene of death (moved Roxy's dead body into hallway of apartment) Frank's Pretty Woman Dennis,Dee-accessory to murder (with crew in Jersey Shore that murdered doctor) The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore Dee-attempted tax fraud (tried to claim surrogate baby as a dependent) Sweet Dee Gets Audited Frank-assault (hit his brother on the head with a bottle in the bar) Frank's Brother Frank-inciting riot (yelled for people to start looting after car crashed through window) The Storm of the Century Frank,Charlie-looting (looted the store after car crashed through window) The Storm of the Century Dee-vandalism (started breaking things during loot panic in store) The Storm of the Century Charlie,Dennis-filing false police report (angry at the guy that shushed them, Charlie and Dennis go to police and claim a rape occurred) The ANTI-Social Network Dennis,Dee,Frank-breaking and entering/armed robbery (broke into house to steal vase, Frank is always armed) The Gang Gets Trapped Frank-vandalism (destroyed teddy bear and broke vase in house) The Gang Gets Trapped Charlie-breaking and entering (broke into house to be with Dennis, Dee and Frank) The Gang Gets Trapped Mac-breaking and entering/trespassing (walked into house after knocking) The Gang Gets Trapped Charlie,Dee,Mac-theft of service (snuck onto trolley to get to movie) The Gang Gets Trapped Frank-grand theft auto/endangerment/multiple counts of kidnapping (ARRESTED) (stole a tourist motor boat to get to a movie) Thunder Gun Express Mac-public indecency (said he "hung dong" while on the trolley) Thunder Gun Express Charlie,Dee-trespassing (went into the sewers to get to the movie) Thunder Gun Express Mac-grand theft auto/vandalism/theft (stole motorcycle and dropped it immediately, ran off with helmet) Thunder Gun Express Dennis-public indecency/indecent exposure (got hand job in movie theater) Thunder Gun Express Frank-terrorist threat (called in bomb threat at movie theater) Thunder Gun Express Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-drinking in public (drinking outside their old high school during reunion) The High School Reunion Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-littering (smashed bottles outside entrance to school for reunion) The High School Reunion Frank-trespassing (snuck into high school reunion) The High School Reunion Season 8 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dennis,Dee-animal neglect (bought dogs from the pound and let them loose back into the city) Dennis,Mac-reckless endangerment (Mac hung on the back of a limo that Dennis was driving) Mac-possession of illegal knife (had stiletto knife) Dennis-possession of illegal knife (took the knife from Dennis, but kept it on him) Frank-menacing/false imprisonment (held gun to city official and forced him to come to strip club for meeting) Charlie,Mac,Dennis-littering (threw out several bags of trash onto street corner) Dee-inciting a riot (pointed several garbage union workers to Mac, Charlie and Dennis to beat them up during a protest meeting) Charlie-attempted criminal endangerment (cut breaks in van, but the gang had them fixed) Charlie-grand theft auto/hit and run (stole Dee's car and crashed it into light pole and left) Frank,Charlie,Dennis,Mac-several counts of battery (attacked several people at McPoyle-Ponderosa wedding) Charlie-violating restraining order/stalking (followed The Waitress to her apartment with Dee, barked at guy walking by) Frank-breaking and entering/armed robbery/inflicting bodily harm/assault/ (broke into Waitress' apartment, always armed, put rat poison into her shampoo, and chased her out of the room) Frank-vehicular assault (hit The Waitress with his car) Charlie-violating restraining order (visited The Waitress in the hospital) Charlie,Dennis-participating in a fray (got into a fight in therapist office waiting room) Dee-disorderly conduct (broke bag of dishes in therapist office) Frank- hit and run/illegal parking(clipped car mirror while parking in handicap spot) Frank,Dee,Dennis,Charlie,Mac-exhuming (dug up Mrs. Reynolds' grave) Dennis,Dee,Mac-theft (took Canadian money, Phillies tickets and credit cards from found wallet) Dennis,Dee-impersonation (pretended to be Brian Lefevre to get things out of possible investors) Charlie-abuse of a corpse (cut finger off dead body of brain Lefevre) Frank-sexual assault (put a hundred dollar bill into Waitress shirt and tried to feel her breast) Dennis-sexual assault (did the exact same thing frank did in the restaurant) Dee-assault (tied waiter's shoelaces together and he fell into another waiter and got spaghetti all over himself) Frank-possession of illegal firearms (had "a lot" of unregistered guns in his car) Season 9 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Frank-negligent discharge of firearm, 3 counts attempted murder, unlawful possession of firearm (shot at "3 punks trying to rob him", chased them while continuing to fire. Most likely Frank misunderstood motives) Frank-brandishing firearms (pulled out 2 guns while on the air with news station) Charlie-illegal possession of firearm/brandishing firearm (brought pistol to middle school during interview) Mac-possession of illegal weapon (brought sword to middle school during interview) Charlie-brandishing firearm/illegal possession of firearm (pulled his pistol out on middle school property) Mac-possession of illegal weapon (had his sword out on middle school property) Mac,Charlie-?X armed robbery/menacing (stole students' phones at gun and sword point outside middle school) Mac-assault with deadly weapon (tapped student's backpack with his sword after robbing him) Charlie,Mac-menacing (Mac pulled sword on principal and Charlie pulled pistol) Dee,Dennis-disorderly conduct (threatened gun dealer at gun show) Dennis-attempted armed robbery/menacing (pointed AR-15 at gun seller at gun show, tried to steal rifle) Charlie,Mac-16X kidnapping/16X criminal negligence/child abuse/false imprisonment (brought group of kids to the bar to teach them how to defend their school, supplied weapons and the kids started attacking each other, tried to hold the door closed on them) Frank-inciting a riot (on radio, urged gun owners to bring their weapons and march on city hall) Frank-false imprisonment (locked Charlie in the basement) Dee,Dennis,Mac,Charlie-assault (spit on people in bar to chase them out) Charlie,Mac-breaking and entering/menacing (broke into Ben's apartment and tried to scare him into buying timeshare) Dennis,Dee-breaking and entering (broke into Ben's apartment to try to get him to buy Invigaron) Dennis,Charlie,Dee,Frank-smoking marijuana in public (smoked in the planetarium) Frank,Dennis,Dee,Charlie,Mac-shoplifting (took a bunch of things from convenience store during robbery) Charlie-drinking in public (drank a beer in store) Frank-defacement of currency/criminal mischief/endangerment/criminal negligence (burned his rent money in front of the landlord, which later burns apartment) Dennis-7X attempted murder (trapped guests in apartment on thanksgiving with fire burning in Mac's room) Season 10 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Frank-inflicting bodily harm/poisoning/attempted murder (drugged frat boy on plane during beer drinking contest with 12 sleeping pills) Dee-disorderly conduct on plane (being obnoxious on plane during drinking contest) Dennis,Mac-trespassing (snuck into cargo hold on plane) Dennis-lewd conduct/indecent exposure (had sex with girl on plane) Frank-impersonating a doctor/false imprisonment (claimed to be doctor, duct taped frat kid to chair on plane) Dee,Charlie-drinking in public/public drunkenness (finished their last beers in the terminal of LAX) Charlie-public drunkenness (went with Mac to baseball field after being drunk) Mac,Charlie-drinking in public (drank beers with Rickety Cricket by abandoned buildings) Dennis,Dee,Frank-trespassing (broke into abandoned mental hospital) Dennis,Dee,Frank,Mac-attempted fraud (tried an airline and steaks scam with chickens during health inspection) Charlie-criminal negligence (floods basement with carbon monoxide to drive away rodents) Dennis-battery (scratched Mac's face really hard when Mac tried to "casually bring something up") Charlie,Dennis,Mac-grand theft auto (Charlie stole car keys from health inspector, Dennis moved her car away and Mac moved it back) Dee-corporate espionage (got job at Chinese fish factory to spy on them and gather information) Frank,Charlie-invasion of privacy (put flowers with camera in Mac and Dennis' apartment) Frank-corporate espionage (looked at Chinese fish factory manager's search history on his computer) Frank-multiple counts of criminal negligence/child abuse (supplied fake ID's to kids to fill bar) Mac-PCS:PCP (had PCP to trade to hooker he didn't have sex with) Dee- Rape (Charlie admits in later episode that he didn't want to have sex with Dee) Charlie,Mac-witness intimidation (went to scene of crime and threatened a witness for Luther's murder case) Frank-attempted life insurance fraud (bought life insurance policy for Bill Ponderosa when he planned on killing himself) Charlie,Dee-battery (tried to get small amount of Frank's blood but made him bleed a lot) Dennis-aggravated manslaughter (inspired a man to set himself on fire and kill himself) Season 11 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dennis, Dee-criminal mischief (burned Charlie and Mac's Chardee MacDennis flag in hospital) Dennis, Dee-PCS:Crack (bought and smoked crack) Dennis, Dee-attempted welfare fraud (tried scamming welfare office) Charlie-sexual assault/attempted murder (inappropriately picked up The Waitress in his apartment and tried to throw her out the window) Dennis-criminal mischief (broke 2 beer bottles in mountain lodge) Mac-invasion of privacy/sexual harassment (peeped in girl's shower room on mountain) Frank-solicitation of prostitutes (hired hookers for party, Tatiana for Charlie) Dennis-assault (threw a shoe at neighbor in suburbs) Mac-animal neglect (neglected dog and it died) Frank-running stop sign/running red light/vehicular negligence/distracted driving (ran stop sign and red light which led to 2 cars wrecking) Frank-attempted manslaughter (refused to help landlord while he was choking in his apartment) Frank-sexual assault/assault (groped nurse twice, motor boated her and slapped doctor) Dee-illegal parking (BOOTED) (parked in non-parking spot) Frank-assault/disorderly conduct/theft (pushed Artemis' family and flipped over table to steal rug while high) Frank-crossing street against traffic (ran across busy street holding rug taken from Artemis' apartment while high) Frank-animal abuse/disorderly conduct (attacked dog while high) Frank-disorderly conduct (popped kid's balloon and harassed family while high) Frank-assault/theft/disorderly conduct (pushed people in line, stole hot dogs while high) Frank-theft/trespassing (drank out of bottle of alcohol in bar, went into girl's bathroom while high) Frank-DUII (drove high and drunk) Frank-trespassing/grand theft auto/vandalism (reclaimed Dennis' car from impound lot, crashed gate) Frank-PCS:cocaine (had bag full of cocaine in courtroom) Dee-perjury (lied under oath for Bill Ponderosa before admitting she lied) Dee-contempt of court (invaded trial and yelled at lawyer) Charlie-practicing law without a license (acted as a lawyer for Bill Ponderosa) Dennis,Dee,Frank-2X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 2 guys in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint) Dennis,Dee,Frank-2X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 2 girls in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint) Charlie,Mac-false imprisonment/torture/kidnapping/conspiracy to commit murder (kept and tortured pickpocket in basement without calling police, planned on cutting him to pieces but drove him out of city and left him) Dennis,Dee,Frank-3X armed robbery/kidnapping/menacing (kept 3 people in paddy's wagon, stole phones and wallets at gunpoint) Frank-vehicular negligence(fell asleep behind the wheel) Mac-inflicting bodily harm (but battery acid on back of Frank's cross necklace) Dee-battery (SENT TO BRIG) (punched magician in face during act) Charlie,Frank-trespassing/disorderly conduct/possession of alcohol (SENT TO BRIG)(entered ship cabin drunk on dry cruise) Charlie-sabotage (pulled out wires in ship's cabin) Dennis-theft (stole girl's ID on cruise) Dennis-menacing/harassment (SENT TO BRIG)(made girl think Dennis was about to rape or hurt her) Season 12 Frank-Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Dennis-theft (stole sunglasses at water park for Abby) Dennis-contributing to delinquency of minor/theft (stole purse for Abby to return for reward) Dennis-contributing to delinquency of minor/theft (stole items out of lost and found with Abby) Charlie,Frank-trespassing (climbed water slide that wasn't open) Charlie,Mac,Dennis-invasion of privacy (put cameras in home of Mac and Charlie's mothers) Frank-Possession of a Controlled Substance (snorted coke in bar) Frank-sponsoring terrorist organization (wolf cola as "official drink of Boko Haram") Charlie,Mac-racketeering/inflicting bodily harm (made fight milk with human growth hormone unknown to MMA fighters) Dennis - Possession of a Controlled Substance (had Maureen Ponderosa's Ketamine in his safe) Frank-sexual harassment (peeped up girl's skirt with mirrors on his shoe) Dee-theft (stole Mike's watch so he would see her again) Dennis-invasion of privacy (put tracking chip in Rickety Cricket) Mac-possession of illegal weapon/illegal transport of weapon (bought rocket on dark web, had live rocket on an RPG) Mac-arson/detonating explosive/destruction of property (blew up car with RPG) Season 13 Frank- Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Frank- Attempted murder/ Discharging firearm (tried to shoot Dennis after he replaced the sex doll on the bar stool) Frank- 2X Lewd conduct, public indecency (had sex with Artemis and The Waitress in bathroom of plane) Mac- Sexual assault (lifted Dee in the air by crotch) Frank- Indecent exposure (penis was exposed through bath robe at sexual harassment seminar) Mac, Charlie- Littering (threw baseball card wrappers on ground) Dee- Statutory rape (Had sex with minor) Mac- 3X child abuse (beat up group of kids that stole his bike) Charlie- 2X child abuse, possible aggravated manslaughter (beat up group of kids that stole Mac's bike) Frank- Reckless driving (caused self and Dee to almost be hit by other vehicle) Mac- Battery (choked Dee) Charlie- Battery (choked Mac) Frank- Assault (tied waiter's shoelaces together, causing him to fall) (The Gang Wins the Big Game) Season 14 Frank- Illegal possession of firearm, driving with expired license (at all times) Mac, Charlie, Dennis, Dee, Frank- ?X Online piracy (admitted to pirating every Thunder Gun movie; have pirated an unknown number of other movies) Mac, Charlie, Dennis, Dee, Frank- Online piracy (uploaded Thunder Gun 4: Maximum Cool to online movie websites) (Thunder Gun 4: Maximum Cool) Mac, Charlie, Dennis, Dee, Frank- Online piracy (illegally downloaded new version of Thunder Gun 4) (Thunder Gun 4: Maximum Cool) Charlie- Trespassing (entered school using key from when he was the janitor) (Dee Day) Mac- Vandalism, vehicular assault (purposely ran his car into car driven by valet) (Dee Day) Frank- Attempted grand theft auto (acted as valet to get keys to car) (Dee Day) Dennis, Mac, Charlie, Frank- Breaking and entering (broke into councilwoman's home to set clocks back) (Dee Day) Dee- Theft (stole councilwoman's wallet) (Dee Day) Dee- Vandalism (slashed councilwoman's tires) (Dee Day) Frank- Breaking and entering, armed robbery, trespassing, theft (entered waiter's house, most likely had gun on him, made coffee) (The Gang Chokes) Frank- Breaking and entering, armed robbery, trespassing, elder abuse (broke into waiter's house, most likely had gun on him, put makeup on elderly woman with dementia) (The Gang Chokes) Mac- Causing bodily harm (fed Dennis "protein shakes" that made him sick) (The Gang Chokes) Dee- Conspiracy to commit murder (planned on feeding Dennis poison shake in order to save his life) (The Gang Chokes) Mac, Charlie- Conspiracy to commit murder (planned on feeding Frank poison shake in order to save his life) (The Gang Chokes) Charlie- Public urination, indecent exposure, assault (urinated on Mac at zoo) (The Gang Texts) Dennis- Public urination, indecent exposure, assault (urinated on Mac in zoo bathroom away from urinal) (The Gang Texts) Frank- Public urination, indecent exposure, assault (urinated on Mac at zoo) (The Gang Texts) Charlie, Dee- Criminal mischief (urinated in Ride-Share car) (The Gang Solves Global Warming) Dee- Littering (threw shoes onto telephone wire) (The Gang Solves Global Warming) Dee- Assault (spit in man's face on bus) (The Gang Solves Global Warming) Dee, Dennis, Charlie, Mac- Conspiracy to commit murder (planned to have Cricket push man off roof) (Paddy's Has a Jumper) Frank- Smoking marijuana in public (smoked from bong in Paddy's) (Paddy's Has a Jumper) Frank- Inciting a riot (instigated huge fight in laser tag building) (Waiting for Big Mo) Dee- Assault, criminal mischief (grabbed glasses off kid's face, destroyed) (Waiting for Big Mo) Unknown Placement Dennis-?X Sexual assault (possibly) (Dee mentions "all the girls" Dennis has molested in his life, which Dennis denies) Charlie Got Molested Charlie-criminal negligence/assault with deadly weapon (presumably)(Charlie mentions he at one point set their friend "Stash" on fire) Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead Charlie-unknown (Charlie mentions their friend Sully has a restraining order on him) Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead Dee,Frank-exhuming (implied they were going to dig up Barbara Reynolds' grave, episode ends without it being shown. But in episode s08e06, its shown they didn't actually dig her up at the time due to continuity error) Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead charlie-?X theft (Charlie mentions he steals lots of things)The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo Dee-?X theft (Dee mentions how she would "double drop" the tab all the time at Paddy's and collect the difference)The Gang Sells Out Frank-menacing/assault with deadly weapon/attempted murder/murder (maybe?) (revved chainsaw after Gary the serial killer entered his apartment. Unknown what happened as credits rolled) Mac Is a Serial Killer Frank-poaching (most likely) (Frank shot a 10 point deer)s04e01 Mac, Dennis-sexual assault (possibly) (credits rolled before showing what happened to Rickety Cricket, planned on tea-bagging him)s04e01 Charlie-?X stalking (unknown how long Charlie stalked The Waitress, showed book of her whereabouts)s04e07 Charlie,Dennis,Dee,Mac-harassment/menacing (probably) (episode ends with the gang going back to see the reviewer again after kidnapping)s04e08 Dennis-indecent exposure/public indecency (had sex with woman in fountain at one point)s04e09 Frank-50+ years worth of indecent exposure/urination in public (urinated in fountain every day since he was a kid, doubtful if he ever stopped doing it after this episode)s04e09 Charlie,Mac-?X falsification of documents/forgery (mentioned several times they have been to a hospital and gave fake names)s04e10 Charlie-?X illegal burning/illegal pollution (says he always burns the trash in the bar, unknown how long he has been doing that)s05e03 Charlie-?X insurance fraud/extortion (mentions he has jumped in front of cars to get free things several times)s05e06 Charlie-?X stalking/violating restraining order (Charlie mentions the waitress has a lot of restraining orders against him, he obviously violates it many times)s05e10 Charlie-?X breaking and entering/vandalism (broke into Waitress' apartment unknown amount of times and put hair in her sink)s05e10 Frank-public indecency/indecent exposure (had sex with Artemis in a dumpster a few months prior to Halloween)s06e07 Dee-menacing/theft (threatened woman in bar into trading costumes with her)s06e07 Charlie,Frank,Dennis,Mac-breaking and entering/trespassing (probably) (episode ended while they were making plans on going to the museum to stay the night)s06e07 Frank-animal abuse (admitted he kicked a dog once in a subway and said it was a "real jerk move", meaning it more than likely wasn't deserved)s06e11 Frank-money laundering/tax fraud/racketeering (Wolf Cola, Fight Milk and other fake drink business ran for an unknown amount of time)s07e04 Frank-unauthorized posting of traffic signs (put 2 extra stop signs at intersection outside of bar)s07e09 Charlie-criminal negligence (cleaned cups with bleach to be done faster when the bar had a lot of people)s07e09 Dennis-inflicting bodily harm/practicing medicine without license (unknown how long) (giving Mac diet pills without his knowledge)s08e05 Dennis-sexual misconduct (has several bench warrants)s08e10 (unknown)-criminal indecency (several times responded to best bar award letter covered in feces, urine and racial slurs)s09e03 Charlie-animal abuse ("kicked the shit out of" a dog that bit The Waitress)s10e02 Charlie-?X criminal negligence (floods basement with carbon monoxide to drive away rodents prior to health inspection)s10e04 Dennis-attempted inheritance fraud (met Mexican kid and made Frank think he was his son in order to scam him out of inheritance)s10e09 Unknown-unknown (trial of Morgan State delivery vs. proprietors of Paddy's Pub. Unknown reason, unknown outcome)s11e07 Frank-?X PCS: cocaine (snorted coke in bar and said it was his "morning routine")s12e04 Frank-?X sexual harassment (peeps on girls)s12e06 Frank- Menacing/ Assault with deadly weapon (pulled gun on Cindy when they first met) s13e01 Mac- ?X sexual assault (often lifts Dee in the air by crotch) Time's Up for the Gang Mac- ?X sexual assault (kisses and touches Dennis) Time's Up for the Gang Charlie- Vandalism (told Terry he was going to "fuck his bike up", unknown if he did) (Dee Day) Charlie- Possession of marijuana (smoked marijuana with executive editor) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Dee- ?X Grand theft (implied she has drained men's bank accounts using her "S.I.N.N.E.D System") The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- ?X Littering (added syringes to syringe pile under bridge) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Possession of illegal firearm (possibly taught Dennis and Dee how to use full automatic firearms) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Theft, contributing to delinquency of minor (taught Dennis and Dee how to pickpocket) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Child labor violation (had Dennis and Dee act like scab dwarfs during labor dispute) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Child abuse, child endangerment (put Dennis or Dee in trunk as kids) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Identity theft (stole Liam McPoyle's identity) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- (?X) Grand theft auto (stole unknown number of cars) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- (?X) Theft (stolen from friends, enemies, wife, brother, kids, Roxy) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Charlie- Violating stop sign, vehicular assault, DUII (possibly ignored a stop sign, hit a pedestrian and was driving drunk and high on computer duster spray) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Money laundering (made fake receipts for IRS during audit) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- (?X) Solicitation of prostitutes (spends all his money "on whores") The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- (?X) Cannibalism (has eaten human meat unknown number of times) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Mac- 4X Battery (forcibly stuck his finger down "fours" of people's throats after they ate an apple skin) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Dennis, Mac, Frank- (?X) PCS: Molly (spent thousands of dollars on molly from money advance for book) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Drinking in public, public drunkenness (got "trashed under the bridge with Duncan") The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- (?X) Public indecency (masturbates in public wearing only a sheet) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Public indecency (masturbated in Paddy's Pub wearing only a sheet) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Dee- (4X) Inflicting bodily harm (poisoned The Gang with unknown non-fatal substance) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Dee- Breach of contract, wrongful death, criminal trespassing (LAWSUIT, $500 FINE, RESTRAINING ORDER)(implied she broke into lawyer's office, unknown details of breach of contract or wrongful death) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank- Conspiracy to commit racketeering (planned to open sweatshop) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Frank, Mac, Dennis, Dee, Charlie- Plagiarism (took ideas and words from writers in New York without crediting them) The Gang Writes A Self Help Book Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia